Amenazas
by Grellicious x3
Summary: Una amenaza por parte de Tony. ¿Cómo tomará Loki este desafío? FrostIron. SPOILERS. Lime. One-shot. Dedicado a Kotarou Kiyama.


Bien, debo muchos fics, y los seguiré debiendo hasta que recupere los archivos que por desgracia mi bastarda computadora borró. Ámenme, hago lo posible por recuperarlo todo y poder terminar los fics. Me da mucha flojera editarlos por completo para que se vean más presentables, aunque es más por cuestión de tiempo. Este one-shot lo escribí un día que vi una imagen FrostIron en Tumblr y claro por petición de una persona muy especial para mi. Esa persona ya leyó el one-shot, pero lo subo aquí para que no se le olvide lo importante que es para mi. Espero que les guste. Disfruten~

**Advertencia: **Spoilers de la película, Lime.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel no me pertenece. Todos los personajes utilizados, así como el guión mismo de la película pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

**Dedicado especialmente a _Kotarou Kiyama. _Te quiero mucho. :)**

* * *

—Dime que vienes a apelar mi lado humano... — Musitó Loki mientras entraba a la torre Stark después de ver que Tony ingresaba también a la misma. Stark no quitaba su mirada del pelinegro, atento a cualquier movimiento, y apenas éste terminó de hablar, respondió.

—Ahm, de hecho planeo amenazarte...—Dijo Tony mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Necesitas tu armadura para eso...—Recalcó Loki después de soltar una risa burlona dirigida al hombre frente a él.

—Sí... Está muy maltratada y tú tienes la...linternita del destino...—Se burló Tony mientras señalaba el cetro de Loki. Éste lo levantó ligeramente, siempre con aquella sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. ¿Algo de tomar?— Preguntó Stark por mera cortesía, también intentando ganar tiempo para que los demás llegaran a la torre. Pero Loki tenía todo eso en mente.

—Nada cambiarás con distracciones...—Refutó, acercándose lentamente a Stark, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—No, no, no, amenazas... ¿No quieres, seguro? Yo sí quiero...—Como siempre, Stark mantenía su buen humor sabiendo que al estarse enfrentando de esa manera a Loki ponía en peligro su vida, tal como ocurrió con Coulson.

—Los Chitauri ya vienen; ¿a qué temería?— Preguntó con seguridad en su voz. Loki estaba consciente de su poder y estaba seguro de que nadie podría retarlo, mucho menos aspirar a vencerlo.

—...A Los Vengadores...—Respondió Tony, rodando los ojos ante la mirada de desconcierto de Loki—. Así nos hacemos llamar, una especie de equipo; los héroes más poderosos del mundo.— Una risa escapó de los labios del pelinegro mientras sonreía de forma sarcástica.

—Ya los vi...—Respondió. La conversación estaba tomando otro rumbo, de hecho uno más calmado de lo que debió haber sido desde un principio.

—Sí... No negaré que entendernos costó trabajo, pero hay que hacer un recuento...—Comentó el dueño de la armadura de Iron Man, mirando en todo momento a Loki—. Tu hermano, el semi-dios...—Aquellas palabras provocaron en Loki una expresión de total desagrado y disgusto, pero se contenía de la mejor manera—. Un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda...—Y mientras hablaba, se colocó un par de brazaletes para llevar a cabo su plan. Loki mientras tanto caminaba de un lado a otro de aquella habitación—. Un hombre con un temible problema de manejo de la ira; un par de asesinos maestros; y tú, mi amigo, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno...—Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Ese era el plan...— Respondió simplemente. Tony se acercó a él de manera lenta mientras le respondía.

—No tan buen plan... Cuando vengan, y lo harán, será tu fin...—

—Yo tengo tropas...—

—Tenemos un Hulk...—Refutó Anthony con ese típico humor suyo. Loki se desconcertó ante aquello.

—...Creí que la bestia se había escapado...—

—No, no cambies el tema. No hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo... Tal vez tu ejército sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero tú causaste ésto... Y si no protegemos a la Tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos...—Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony habló de forma madura. Aquello llamó la atención de Loki, que ni tardo ni perezoso se acercó a Stark de manera amenazante.

—¿Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mi... cuando estén ocupados peleando contigo?—Y dicho ésto, colocó su cetro en el pecho de Tony para hacer con él lo mismo que hizo con Barton. Claro está que no sirvió de nada. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero era inútil. El reactor aislaba la energía proveniente de aquel artefacto. Loki no supo el por qué, ni siquiera por la expresión de burla de Tony—. Antes funcionaba...—

—Bueno, problemas técnicos es...bastante común en una de cada cinco- —No terminó su frase, pues aquel dios lo había tomado por el cuello, arrojándolo al suelo de una manera brusca, acercándose lentamente. En sus ojos se reflejaba algo diferente a cualquier emoción antes vista en el pelinegro. Y ésta vez, Tony pudo sentir que algo le calaba hasta los huesos con solo posar sus ojos en los ajenos—. Jarvis, cuando quieras...—Susurró, siendo tomando del cuello nuevamente al levantarse.—Todos ustedes caerán ante mi...—Susurró a su oído, pensando en lanzarlo por la ventana, pero al final sus planes cambiaron. Lo hizo quedar acorralado en la pared, sin escapatoria alguna ni defensa cercana. Loki tomó los labios de Stark en un profundo y furtivo beso. Tony no supo cómo reaccionar. Trataba de soltarse, pero no le sirvió de nada, pues en poco tiempo ya estaba correspondiendo aquel beso. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No se suponía que Loki era su enemigo? Colocó sus manos en los hombros ajenos, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para apartar al pelinegro. Éste se separó, sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Stark? ¿No decías que iba a ser mi fin? —Y nuevamente tomó los labios de Tony. Tiró su cetro al suelo, ahora intentando retirar la playera que siempre cargaba el menor. Estaba perdido, y lo sabía. Loki solamente buscaba la manera de poseer a Stark tal como había hecho con Barton, sólo que de una forma un poco más "profunda".

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Tony no tenía mente para resistirse a lo que aquel dios hacía. Pronto la voz de aquel empresario resonó en las paredes de la habitación en la torre, mientras en el exterior se abría el portal del que provenían aquellos seres tan extraños. ¿Así terminaría el gran Tony Stark? ¿Siendo sometido por un ser sediento de poder mientras sus compañeros luchaban a muerte? Su mente ahora estaba bajo el control de Loki. Cada grito, cada gemido, cada suspiro, cada súplica tenía el nombre de Loki al salir de los labios de Stark. Había perdido, no logró ser más fuerte que el pelinegro, ni más inteligente, aunque se jactara de aquello en el pasado. Pero pronto eso dejó de importarle. Se sentía bien. Se sentía muy bien estar bajo el control de Loki. Ya todo lo demás eran cosas banales y sin sentido para el que alguna vez fue conocido como el gran Anthony Stark.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me partí el coco recordando los diálogos porque no encontraba la escena por ningún lado. Y siempre que la encontraba, estaba en inglés. Bien, pronto les dejaré otro fic de los pendientes ya terminado. Apenas recupere los archivos perdidos, les prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar. Hasta entonces, nos vemos~ Grellicious out, DEATH~!


End file.
